CHIPMUNK WARRIORS:THE FEW THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG
by jet12385
Summary: this is a story about 20 chipmunks on borad a star ship this is a OC/OC story
1. Chapter 1

_**CHIPMUNK WARRIORS:THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**A DARK DAY**_

_**in a far far away galaxy above the planet everwood the crew of the csf cedar were at battle stations cause of a large asteroid was heading towards the planet of everwood. James said "drake fire phasers and torpedos full spread" . Drake said "aye sir". James said "angel any change in the asteroid path" . Angel said "no sir it's just to dense". James said "arinana tell command to put the planet shields up". Angel said "captain the planet shields are going to hold long". Ariana said "captain walnut grove station is reporting a power spike and oh no the shield grid is failing" . Then the asteroid slammed into the planet of everwood the planet exploded into thousands of pieces . James said "ariana broadcast this message across the ship". Ariana said "ready sir". James said "today is a dark day in chipmunk history the planet everwood has been destroyed by a asteroid". Amber said "James with no more csf what shall we do"? James said "amber we will rebuild the chipmunk star forces cause we are strong" . Amber said "angel start scanning for a class m planet" . Angel said "aye". James said "amber you have the bridge". James took the turbo lift to deck 6 three minutes later James was walking to sickbay . Dexter said "hi captain Thomas" . James said "do you know about the genesis plan" . Dexter said "yes I know of it" . James said "dexter activate the genesis plan". Dexter walked to the wall he put his hand on the wall he said "to all crew members are to report to five forward". James said "let's go now". James,Chloe**_

_**and dexter went to five forward . James walked into five forward with dexter and Chloe he said "as everyone heard our home world of everwood is gone and we may be the last of the chipmunks so I have activated the genesis plan that means all female are required to pick a male to mate with".amber said "I pick James as my mate". James said "lady's be sure to tell doctor dexter who you pick as your mate".**_

_**Amber said "crew is dismissed". James and amber went back to the bridge amber sat at the science station while James said "cole set course for the next sector and amber any class m planets on the scanner" . Amber said "no James". Angel said "amber can I get my seat back". Amber got up and she walked back to her chair next to the captain's chair then she said "James I want to talk to you in your ready room". James said "drake you have the bridge" . Amber and James walked through the door to the ready room . Amber said "James tell me the plan". James said "amber the first step is to get the female members of the crew mates then we find a nice class m planet to settle on then we break the ship down to build houses that is the genesis plan". Amber said "James why have I never herd of this genesis plan". James said "amber the only one's know about the genesis plan are any rank of captain and above and chief medical officers cause it is only used in extreme causes".**_

_**A/N i hope this chapter was not to short. be sure to R**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

CHAPTER 2

A NEW WORLD

angel was sitting at her station on the bridge she was watching her console screen then she a beeping from her console she pressed a button on her console she said "captain Thomas to the bridge" . Amber and James walked out of the ready room James said "angel what do you got"? Angel said "it's a class m planet" . James said cole "enter a standard orbit". Cole said "aye sir".

James said "Amber asemble an away team" . Amber said "angel come with me" . Angel said "OK". Amber pressed a brown button on her arm pad she said "ruby suit up and meet me in shuttle bay 1". ruby said "be there in seven minutes ruby out". Amber and angel went to the turbo lift and they went to deck 9 shuttle bay 1. amber and angel stepped out of the turbo lift . Michelle said "hi amber and angel are two only ones going to the planet surface"? Amber said "no we are waiting for ruby". Ruby said "I am here sorry this new armor is hard to put on". Amber said "wow ruby that's the new acorn armor". Michelle said "are you three ready to go". Amber said "we are ready now". Michelle,amber and ruby took their seats in the shuttle . Michelle pressed some buttons the shuttle door closed and the shuttle bay doors opened then she said "this the twig ready for departure" . James said "shuttle twig you are clear and good luck". The shuttle took off towards the planet as the shuttle entered the stratosphere two green star fighters decloaked on each side of the shuttle one of the star fighters fell back and fired upon the twig . Amber said "michelle get us back to the ceader". Michelle said " aye aye". Amber said "James we are under attack by two green fighter". James said "red alert battle stations" then he pressed a button he said "deploy the fighters". Meanwhile on deck 7 Tom was talking with heather when he heard the James say deploy the walnut fighters. Heather said "becareful tom". Tom said "I will be back my love" as he ran to his walnut fighter. Paris,shade and michael ran to their walnut fighters. Tom said "all fighters deploy". The four walnut fighters zoomed out of the shuttle bay. Amber said "tom get these bandits off my tail" . Tom said "shade take the left-wing and michael take the right-wing and paris watch my six". Tom's walnut fighter fired its pulse cannons at one of the enemy star fighters dealing damage to its engines then shade fired a photon torpedo blowing up the enemy star fighter. Tom said "micheal and paris take out the other fighter". Micheal fired his pulse cannons and paris fired a photon torpedo blowing up the last enemy star fighter. Amber said "good work walnut fighters". Michelle piloted the twig back into the ceader's shuttle bay 1 . tom said "walnut fighters Yeager formation on the ceader". The walnut fighters moved around the ceader . Meanwhile on the bridge of the ceader James said "Drake where did those fighters come from". Drake said 'I will get on it sir". Angel said "James I know where they came from". James said OK "angel where did they come from". Angel said "there is a vessel on the other side of the planet". James said "Cole change our orbit to a polar orbit". Amber said "Ariana tell tom to have his fighters hold position and watch our tails". Ariana pressed a button on her console she said "tom hold your walnut fighters and watch our tails". Amber said "drake preform a full sensor sweep of the planet". James said "I do not think we will need to do that". Amber said "why not"? James pointed to the view screen "he said that's why". Amber saw a big green ship a long neck connected to the base of the ship. Ariana said "they are hailing us". James said "on screen Ariana". A wolf appeared on the view screen he said "this planet is the property of the wolf star empire and we do not like tresspassers". James said "we did not know this planet was populated". The wolf said I never seen around this sector of space. James said "we lost our planet everwood from an asteroid and we are trying to find a planet to settle on". The wolf said "you get out of here". James said can you send a map of your territory so we do not go to planet under your control . The wolf said "sapphire send a map to the chipmunk ship". Meanwhile on the ceader ariana was calling the walnut fighters back. Cole said "James I received a map of this area". James said "cole get us out of here warp 5". cole said "aye sir". Cole said "course plot". James said "engage". The ceader warped away from the wolf star empire.

A/N be sure to review after you read i would like to hear from anyone thanks a lot everyone that reads


	3. Chapter 3

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

CHAPTER 3

new friends old enemy's

meanwhile as the ceader warped away from the wolf star empire. Tom hopped out of his walnut fighter . Heather ran to tom she hugged and kissed tom. Tom said "hi heather can you whip up some grub for us"? Heather said "sure anything for my mate". Tom and heather went to five forward. Meanwhile on the bridge james was talking with amber. Ariana said "captain Thomas I am receiving a distress call on all frequencies" . James said "put it on screen". Ariana said "it's audio only" . James said "then put it on speakers". Ariana pressed a button . A voice said "this is the star ship valiant of the racoon federation requesting help we are under attack by a wolf star empire battle cruiser". James said "cole set course for the valiant and drake bring the ship to red alert status". Cole said "we will be dropping out of warp i now". James said "tactial report drake" . Drake said "it's a wolf star empire battle cruiser" . Ariana said "the wolf battle cruiser is hailing us". James said "on screen" . A female wolf appeared on the screen she said "I am captain Lucy of battle cruiser fang what are you doing here"? James said "we are responding to a call for help from the racoon ship valiant". Lucy said "if you are here to help them you will need to go through me or you can leave". James said "we will never back down"! Lucy said "then you will die here"! James said "ariana close the channel".

The fang fired it's disruptors at the ceader. James said "drake return fire to disable the enemy ships weapons". Drake said "aye sir". The ceader began to fire it's phasers at the fang . Drake said "direct hit to the fangs weapons systems". Ariana said "incoming message from lucy". James said "on screen". Lucy appeared on the screen she said "you chipmunks may have beat us today but you better be ready for a war we wolves will hunt you down"! James watched as the fang warp away. Ariana said "the valiant is hailing us". James said "on screen". A racoon appeared on the screen he said "thanks for help fight the wolves off and you and your first officer is welcome to join us on our ship". James said "we love to join you on your ship and drake you have the bridge". Amber and James took the turbo lift to deck 4 where they walked down a long hallway amber said "hi ashley"as she walked into the transporter room . James said "we will beam to the valiant's bridge". Ashley said "OK captain thomas". Amber and James stepped on to the transporter pad James said "energize". James and amber dematerialized and rematerialized on the bridge of the valiant . Randy said "welcome to the valiant". James said "this my first officer amber" . Randy said "it's nice to meet you". Amber said "why was the wolf ship attacking you"? Randy said "it's cause the wolves like to attack smaller ships than there own ship". Amber said "we know first hand". Randy said "you were able to fight them off" . Amber said "yeah we fought them off and then they let us go cause we are new to this area of space". Randy said "James I will have radar transmit maps of this area of space to your ship" . James said "randy how other species are in this area and are they hostile". Randy said "there are four other species that we know of and they are friendly except the hawks they are as bad-tempered as the wolves". James said "thanks randy for the maps". Randy said "James would you and amber like to have dinner with me in my quaters". James said "we would love to". Randy said "great I will get the our cook to whip a special dish". Amber said "randy I am going to go back to our ship to get special drink from our old home world". Randy said "what do you mean old home world". James said "randy our home world of everwood was destroyed by a large asteroid". Randy said "James how chipmunks escaped". James said randy "i belive the ceader was the only ship to make it away". Randy said "James are you saying you are the last of the chipmunks". James said "yes randy we are the last of our species".

Randy said "I know of a planet that is on the edge of our territory". James "said randy is planet nearby". Randy said "yes it is near we can be there in two days at warp five". James said "randy can you have you transmit the data on this planet to our doctor as he would need to judge it". Randy said "radar transmit the data of planet m-85 to the ceader's doctor". Radar said "aye sir". Randy said "now for dinner come with me to my quarters". Amber and James followed randy through a door to the left of the bridge. Randy walked to the to the computer in the room he pressed a button he said "melissa I want you to bring up some dishes for our guest". Melissa said "OK I will be up in ten minutes". Amber tapped her meatel badge on her uniform she said "Heather I want you to send me a bottle of oak mature meed". Heather said I will have Ashley beam it over". Ten minutes later randy,james and amber were eating red snapper and drinking meed. Randy said "how do you like the fish" . Amber said "it is good". James said "randy how is the meed" . Randy said "it's good". Amber said "James I it's about we return to our ship". James said "OK amber". Amber said "randy thanks for a great meal but it's time James and I return to our ship". Randy said "James and amber thanks for coming over". James pressed his metal badge he said "ashley me and amber are ready to beam back". Ashley said "energzing".


	4. Chapter 4

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

CHAPTER 4

two hearts become one

amber and James reappeared in the transporter room on the ceader . Amber and James walked to their room. Amber said "James I hope this planet m-85 is a nice planet" . James said "amber dexter will tell us if planet m-85 is good or bad" . Amber said "I know he will tell us but want to settle down'. James said "amber I want to know is about me that made you choose me as your mate" . Amber said "I kinda of had a crush on you and I was unsure on how to make a move and when doctor dexter announced for the female chipmunks to choose a male to mate with I mustered up my courage and spoke up" . James said "I am glad you choose me to be your mate and I know you will be a great mother". Amber blushed she said "James your sweet". James said "Amber will you allow the me the honor of fully claiming you as my mate". Amber said " yes James I give you my body,mind and soul to you to do with as you wish". James said "Amber you will be given the honor of my seed wich will grow in to the flower of our love and our hearts will beat as one". Amber laid on the bed she said "I am ready fo you to claim me with your seed". Two hours later amber laid her head on james' chest she said "our hearts our now beat as one". James said "good night my love". Eight hours later James and amber got up and they put their uniforms on. Amber said "James I going to inform doctor dexter that we have mated". James said "ok amber I will see you on the bridge". Amber took the turbo lift to deck 6 she said "hi dexter and Chloe how are the two of you"? Chloe said " hi Amber how do you feel ? Amber said "I feel wonderful cause I mated with James last night". Chloe said "I knew it cause you have a radiating glow typical of pregnancy". Dexter said "yes chloe is right you do have a glow about you". Amber said "dexter can you confirm this"? Dexter said "OK" he pulled a tricorder from his pouch on his belt he open the tricorder pressed some buttons then he begin to scan amber's belly he said "congrats amber you are pregnant with twins and your the first of the crew to become pregnant". Amber said "wow I am the first". Dexter said "Amber I want you to come in a week for a check up". Amber walked to the turbo lift she stepped out of the lift she saw James talking with randy on the veiw screen . James said "randy doctor dexter has approved the exploration of planet m-85 . Randy said great I hope you like it". James said "randy we will call for you if we need help". Randy said "OK will be in the area doing some scans". James said "Cole set course for planet m-85". Cole said "aye aye sir ". Amber said "cole engage at warp 7". cole said "time to planet m-85 at warp seven is one day five hours". The ceader warped away towards planet m-85. James said "amber you have the bridge". Amber said "James I want to talk with you"? James said "OK amber then drake you have the bridge". Amber and James took to the turbo lift to deck 5 . amber said "James where are we going". James said "amber I am going to have Wayne fix this phaser pistol". Amber said "James why do use that old outdated phaser". James said "this old phaser is a mark b model it is my first phaser from star force academy". Amber said "OK James I will be on the bridge when you get done". James watched as amber entered five forward. Amber walked to the counter where heather was serving drinks to Natasha and Shade . Heather said "hi ya Amber". Amber said "I will have a cola". Natasha said "hi amber I wanted to talk with you about upgrading the walnut fighter engines". Amber said "ok Natasha and do not forget to tell tom when you want to upgrade the fighters". Natasha said "shade I will be in our quarters. Shade said said "OK". Amber walked to the turbo lift she stepped in the lift the door was about to close when she heard some one say hold the lift she pressed a button the lift door opened. Michael ran into the lift he said "thanks". Amber said "hi michael" . Michael said "hi amber". Amber said "hi michael are you going to shuttle bay 2". michael said "no I am going back to my quarters to get some rest". Amber said "main bridge". Michael said "deck 4". the turbo lift zoomed off 15 seconds Michael stepped out of the turbo lift he said "bye amber" he walked down the corridor to his room he shared. Michelle said "hi michael" as he walked in. michael looked away from Michelle as she said "hi". Michelle said "michael look at me when I say hi". Michael looked up at Michelle and said "I sorry". Michelle said "Michael do you not like me as you mate". Michael said you are nice to pick me but I do not know how to show love as I always have been alone in the shadows. Michelle said "you will never be alone as long as I live and I will stay with you in death so no matter where you go I will be there for you" then she kissed michael he said "that was amazing". Michelle said "michael I can give you something more amazing than a kiss". Michelle said "I can give my body, mind and soul to you". Michael said "Michelle what do you mean body, mind and soul"? Michelle said "I will let you mate with me then I will have a part of you growing in me". Michael turned off the light and got in bed with michelle.


	5. Chapter 5

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

CHAPTER 5

Planet M-85

James said "cole time to planet m-85"? Cole said "we are about two hours away". James said "amber you have the bridge". Amber said "ok". James walked to the turbo lift he took the turbo lift to deck 6 he walked into sick bay . Chloe said "hi captain". James said "where is doctor dexter"? Chloe said "he is on deck 3 cause Josh was hurt in a fight with Cyrus". James said "It sounds like Cyrus is stronger than Josh" James said "see you chole later" as he walked to the turbo lift he took it to deck 3 where he walked into the gym and over to dexter and Josh. Josh said "hi captain Thomas". James said "dexter I want to talk with you in you office as soon as your done here". Dexter said "Josh your lucky the swords are made of wood not steel or you would have lost your arm". Josh said "thanks doc". Dexter said "captain we now can head back to my office". So James and dexter walked into the turbo lift dexter said "deck 6". James pressed a red button the turbo lift halted then he said "dexter what is the status of the genesis plan". Dexter said "two crew members are pregnant". James said "who are the two crew members"? Dexter said "the two crew members are amber and heather". James said "that is great". Dexter said "James amber was the first to come to my office this morning". James said "dexter what do you think of planet m-85"? Dexter said "it's a nice planet but there is ruins from a dead species that lived on the planet". James said "dexter did the raccoons tell you about what kind of species was there before". Dexter said "yes they did they were called saber tooth tigers they were a species of fighters so watch out if you happen to explore the ruins I bet there will be traps". James heard amber's voice come from his com badge. Amber said "we are now in orbit of planet m-85". James said "great amber I want you to assemble a away team". Amber said "OK". Meanwhile on the bridge of the ceader amber said "angel your with me and drake you have the bridge". Angel said "ok". Amber pressesd a button on her arm pad on her chair she said "Cyrus suit up and meet me in transpoter room 3". Cyrus said "ok". Amber and angel made their way to transporter room 3 where Ashley and Cyrus greeted amber and angel. Amber said "the mission is to scout out a small area of the planet the doctor has approved and we will setup a base camp and angel I want you to take lots of scans and send them to doctor dexter and cyrus I want you to put your phaser rifle on stun". Amber,angel and cyrus stepped on to the transporter pad. Ashley said "energizing". Meanwhile James was in the turbo lift on his way to the bridge he stepped on to the bridge. Ariana said "captain the away team is reporting in". Amber said "James we are setting up a base camp half a mile from a forest we can see some ruins across the field and we will check". Amber's voice was cut off by static. Ariana said "captain we are being jammed from a unknown source". James said "drake bring the ship to red alert status". James ran over to angel's station he pressed a button he said "Natasha i want you to vent plasma from the warp nacelles so we can use the phaser to ignite the plasma to disrupt a possible to cloaking field". Natasha said "captain that would be dangerous to do be I think we can do it". James said "do it natasha". Natasha pressed a button the ceader vented plasma from the warp nacelles. James said "drake reinforce the shields and fire phaser". The ceader fired it's phasers at the plasma cloud. The explosion hit the ceader and it hit another ship that was cloaked. Ariana said "that ship is the source of the signal that is jamming our communications". James said "drake open fire". Drake said "aye sir". Meanwhile down on planet Amber,Angel and Cyrus was unaware of the battle raging above their heads. Cyrus said "amber with communications jammed we need to be on alert for a hostile force". Amber said "Cyrus we can set up a base camp at the ruins". Angel scanned the area with her tricorder she said "Amber I am picking up five bio signatures 100 yards away in the forest behind us and they moving our way". Amber said "we need to hurry to the ruins and take cover". Amber,Angel and Cyrus ran across the field. Cyrus yelled "get down". Amber and Angel jumped in to the ditch as laser bolts flew over there heads. Amber said "Cyrus can you see the hostiles". Cyrus said "no". Angel said "they are in that tree line ahead of us" .


	6. Chapter 6

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

CHAPTER 6

battle for m-85 part 1

Amber,Cyrus and angel were under fire from the tree line. Amber said "Cyrus return fire". Cyrus fired his phaser into the trees where he saw fox fall into light. Amber said "Cyrus hold your fire there not wolves". Cyrus said "ok". Amber yelled "hold your fire" she heard a voice say "why should we". amber said "we are here by invation by the racoon federation". A female fox peaked from behind a tree she said who might you three be. Amber said "i am amber Thomas of the chipmunk star force". The male fox in the lead said "how do you about the racoon federation". Amber said "we had helped a racoon ship named the valiant fight off the wolf battle cruiser fang". The male fox said "my name is Picard and we are here on a dig to unearth some saber tooth artifacts". Amber said " Picard do you have a shuttle or a ship in orbit". Picard said "we came in a shuttle but the impulse drive has been disabled so we were waiting for our ship to return in three days". Amber said " Picard is your commutations working". Picard said "yes they are but are ship will not be back for three days". Amber said "yes that's true but we have a ship up there". Archer said "OK the shuttle is just a half mile from here". Amber said "ok archer let's get to your shuttle". Picard ran through the trees with amber,Cyrus,angel and the four other foxes towards the shuttle. 15 minutes later archer and amber,Cyrus,angel and the four other foxes arrived at the shuttle archer open the shuttle door he showed amber the commutations panel. Amber said "great I opened a channel to the ceader" she said "amber to ceader this is amber. Ariana said "amber are you and Cyrus and angel OK down there"? Amber said "we are OK and met some new friends down here so is captain Thomas there". Ariana said "no he was hurt in an attack on the ceader". Amber said "is he ok"? Ariana said "yes he is OK he dislocated his shoulder and dexter is fixing his shoulder as we speak". Amber said "drake damage report". Drake said "amber shields are at 30 percent and phasers are offline". Amber said "drake transporter status". Drake said "transporters are offline". Amber said "Drake who attacked the ship". Drake said "amber the ship was a wolf scout vessel". Amber said "drake get Michelle to fly a shuttle down to pick us up". Drake said "hold on amber we are picking up a ship on long range sensors". Amber said "Angel can you identify the vessel". Angel said "Amber it is a wolf battle cruiser and this can't be". Amber said "Angel what is it"? Angel said "Amber it is the fang". Amber said "what is the eta on the fang". Angel said " Amber eta on the fang is two hours". Amber said "Drake go to blue alert". Drake said "i understand amber so Ariana issue blue alert and cole land the ship in a clearing nearby amber's location". Cole said "aye sir". Drake said "Amber well land in ten minutes".

a/n sorry for a long wait to my fans i type a little slow but I will try to finish this story


	7. Chapter 7

CHIPMUNK WARRIORS THE FEW, THE BRAVE AND THE STRONG!

CHAPTER 7

Battle for planet m-85 part 2

the ceader landed in the field amber looked at the ceader then she pressed he combadge she said "Ashley what is the status of the transpoter". Ashley said " amber the transpoter is online now". Amber said " six to beam up". Ashley said " OK engerzing". Amber,Cyrus,Angel,picard and the two other foxes rematerlized in the transpoter room on the ceader. Amber said "Picard I am needed on the bridge so Cyrus will show you around the ship if you want". Picard said " that will be OK me and my colleagues will want to lay down". Amber said "Cyrus show our guest to the guest quarters". Cyrus said " OK" then he left with Picard and the two other foxes. Amber said "see you later Ashley" as she left the transpoter room she walked down the corridor to the turbolift she stepped in to the lift she said "bridge". The turbolift zoomed up towards the bridge. Two minutes later the turbolift doors opened drake said "hi amber". Amber said "damage report drake". Drake said "shields at 65 percent weapons online and warp drive offline". Amber said "Drake put the walnut fighters on standby". Drake said "ok amber". Amber said " Drake let's get those shields up to at least 85 percent before we take off". Drake said " I will get on it right now". Amber walked to the turbo lift she took the turbo lift deck 6 where she went to sickbay she said "hi James how is your shoulder". James said "dexter patched it up". Amber said "Dexter where are you". Dexter said "I am here" as he walked from his office. Amber said "Dexter is James ready to return to duty". Dexter said " yes he is amber". James said " That's great". Amber said "then James you could help drake rebalance the shields". James laughed as he said " aye captain". Dexter said "James are you giving your command to your wife". James said "no but I know she will be a captain soon but she will have a new ship. A explosion rocked the ship James pressed his badge on his chest he said "drake report" Drake said "that was a spatial charge". James said " get ready to take off and go to red alert". Amber pressed her badge she said "Tom once we clear the stratosphere launch the walnut fighters". James said " Amber let's get to the bridge". Amber and James ran to the turbo lift and took the turbo lift to the bridge. Meanwhile on deck 6 Tom ran to his walnut fighter he jump into his fighter he pressed a button he said " Cole are we clear to launch". Cole said " all walnut fighters clear to lanuch". Tom said "luanch all fighters". Four walnut fighters zoomed out of the shuttle bay. Meanwhile on the bridge cole said "James all walnut fighters have cleared the ship". James pressed a button he said "to all crew members we could run from the wolves but m-85 is now our home and fight to protect our home where ever it is cause we are brave and strong". Amber said " to all walnut fighters charge up phasers and attack the fang's weapons and impulse drive". James said "cole set a intercept course to the fang and drake be sure to aim for there commucations". Tom's fighter was dodging red and green phaser fire it fired it's pulse cannon's at the fang's impulse drive. Meanwhile on the bridge of the ceader James said "status on shields drake". Drake said " 70 percent". 5 more minutes passed of the ceader and fang exechanging fire. Amber was knocked in james's lap from a torpedo hit amber said "drake rotate shield harmoics". Drake said "aye sir". Cole said " James there two ships on a intercept coruse". James said "cole what kind of ships are they". Cole pressed a silver button he said " the first one is the valiant". James said "great how bout the second one". Cole looked at his console he said " I do not recognize the second one and they are firing upon the valiant". James said "what's the eta on them". Cole said "two minutes". James said "Drake status on the fang". Drake said " fang is dead in the water". James said " tom the ship that following the valiant maybe hostile so take up postion around the ceader". Ariana said "incoming hail from the valiant they are saying the vessel chasing them is a hawk vessel. James said "Ariana hail the hawk vessel telling them to stand down". Ariana said "james the hawk vessel is responding". James said " on screen". A hawk appeared on the screen she said "my name Gull ro'wena of the hawk star empire how dare you interfere with me". James said "Gull ro'wena take a scan of that wolf battle cruiser and tell me if you want to end up like them". Gull ro'wena said "you did that to a wolf battle crusier". James said "Gull ro'wena we did all that to the fang and I advise you to get going or I will order my fighters to attack your ship and my tactical officer tells me your are a scout ship no match for this nova class ship and four fighters". Gull ro'wena said "OK captain we will leave but know this you have declared open war on the hawk star empire". James watched as the hawk vessel warped away. Ariana said "incoming hail from the valiant". James said "on screen". Randy appeared on the screen he said " thanks for the help again". James said " Randy we are going to settle on m-85 and we will be renaming it maplewood". Randy said "that's great James". Amber pressed a silver button on her arm rest she said " to all walnut fighters come on home".


End file.
